The Plunge
by greenstar
Summary: ((my first fanfic ever!)) Feelings change...Will relationships blossom or wilt? **Chapter 2 FINALLY up!**
1. Love Is In The Air (Or Something...)

A/N: Ok...this is my first fanfiction EVER! So please r/r! Thanks! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'In A Heartbeat', nor the characters. So don't sue me. :)  
  
+ + + + +  
"So Caitie...what are you doing this weekend?" Jamie asked, standing by Caitie's locker.  
  
"Um...nothing," Caitie was not sure where this was leading.  
  
"Oh," Jamie said.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just wondering," Jamie replied. He shifted his books, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Um, Okay..." Caitie felt awkward.  
  
"See you later, I guess..." Jamie walked away.  
  
Caitie watched him walk down the hallway. She had a puzzled look on her face. She turned back to her locker. Val, who was nearby, was curious. She walked up to Caitie.  
  
"What was that all about?" Val asked.  
  
"I'm not sure myself..." Caitie's words disappeared.  
+ + + + +  
The school bell rang, and Tyler began to gather his books. He saw Val start to leave the room, and he picked up his stuff much quicker. He finally caught up to her.  
  
"Hey Val," Tyler began.  
  
Val turned around and noticed who it was. A smile beamed on her face. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if maybe you would want to study with me for the big Chemistry test later?"  
  
"Sure," Val began, "no problem."   
  
"I'll see you at the station," Tyler said.  
  
"Okay," Val turned around and her face shined with happiness.  
  
"Wait," Tyler started.  
  
"Huh?" Val turned back around.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you."  
+ + + + +  
A/N: Ok...read and review...I will write more soon :) 


	2. Excitement & Blank Stares

A/N: Yep! This is the second chapter! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'In A Heartbeat', nor the characters. Don't sue me. ;)  
  
+ + + + +  
"What?" Val was hoping he had the same feelings for her that she had for him.  
  
"We've known each other for a long time, now, right?" Tyler's voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Yeah..." Val was getting a little excited, but was doing her best to hide it.  
  
"I am ready to take the relationship a bit farther. You know, more than just friends." He did it. He had wanted to say it a long time ago, but was not sure if Val had the same feelings. He decided to take the plunge.  
  
"Is that the way you feel about me?" Val could not believe it.  
  
"Yeah...I've felt this way for a really long time." Tyler was feeling a little more comfortable now.  
  
"Wow...I have the same feelings." She couldn't believe it. He actually made the move!  
  
"Do you want to take it further, also?" Tyler asked, trying to make sure he didn't lose his 'cool'.  
  
"Yes!" She could find no other way to answer. There was no doubt in her mind.  
  
"Okay. So I'll see you at the station?"  
  
"Yeah," Her face beamed. "See you later."  
  
After he left, Val went to her locker. She still was trying to figure out if it was real. Val pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Hey Val," Caitie said as she walked up to Val's locker.  
  
"Hey there," Val replied. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What are you so cheery about?"  
  
"Tyler just asked me out! Can you believe it?" Val was jumping up and down.  
  
"There must be something in the air..." Caitie's voice trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Val settled down.  
  
"Jamie was acting all weird around me...I'm not sure what he meant by it." Caitie was fuddled. "I don't know how I like it. If he ends up asking me out, I don't know what I will do."  
  
"Take a chance Caitie! Live a little!" Val gave Caitie a nudge.  
  
"I mean I have feelings for him, but I don't want it to put a damper on our friendship." Caitie was confused.  
  
"Well, if it was meant to be, you'll know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Caitie didn't know what to do.  
  
"I better get to the station...see you tomorrow, okay?" Val closed her locker.  
  
"Yeah," Caitie said as Val walked down the hallway.  
+ + + + +  
Val was making a pot of coffee when Brooke entered the breakroom.  
  
"Val, when are you going to do your paperwork?" Brooke asked, as she put a huge pile of papers on the table.  
  
"Yeah...sure...whatever you say." Val was not concerned with anything but Tyler.  
  
"What?" Brooke was annoyed. "You have shoved this work to the side all week!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Val was still not paying any atention.  
  
"Val! Snap out of it! What is with you?" Brooke's patience was gone.  
  
"Tyler," Val sighed. "Isn't he a dream?"  
  
Brooke lightened up a little bit. "What's new?"  
  
"Well," Val started, "do you really want to know? You are my sister and all..."  
  
"Tell me!" Brooke interrupted.  
  
"Okay...well...HE ASKED ME OUT TODAY!" Val's voice shrilled with excitement.  
  
"Hold up...Tyler Connell?!" Brooke was unsure.  
  
"YES! Isn't that great?"   
  
"Yeah!" Brooke exclaimed. "But you still have to do your paperwork!"  
  
Val hit Brooke and Brooke giggled.  
  
"No, I'm serious," Brooke replied.  
+ + + + +  
A few minutes later, Tyler walked in. The expression on his face was not what Val had hoped for. It was a cross between frustration and fear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Val asked him.  
  
"Well, as you can tell I was about twenty minutes late."  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter, hon?"  
  
He didn't respond. He just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Please. Tell me," Val was starting to get scared. "Please."  
+ + + + +  
  
A/N: Yah, I know it's another cliffhanger. ;) But I promise I will write sooner next time! Please r/r! 


End file.
